1. Field
Example embodiments relate to indoor-outdoor detection and control mechanisms for image signal processing in digital cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Example embodiments are related to the filed of digital cameras for mobile devices. More particularly, example embodiments are related to the field of control mechanisms for white-balance, color correction matrix selection, and chromatic aberration reduction.
The color associated with an object in digital mobile cameras is not constant, and may depend on illuminant color, viewing conditions, and miscellaneous sensor parameters. The indoor-outdoor distinction strongly affects further image signal processing (ISP). An indoor image that is erroneously processed as an outdoor image and vice versa may appear with multiple artifacts such as color cast, unnatural colors, and chromatic aberrations.
Conventional indoor-outdoor detectors are based on topological, geometrical, and hierarchical texture features. These detectors often involve cluster-based image segmentation technologies, which consume a great deal of time and memory for small mobile phone cameras. However these techniques make a huge impact on image quality as is reflected in typical consumer digital stills cameras.